Save me my prince!
by Juvialover1
Summary: Artie is stuck in the dream land and only his prince charming can save him. BoyxBoy, don't like, Don't read.


Disclaimer- i do not own Shrek or the characters. Just the story line.

I'm a new writer so don't be too upset with me. I'm sorry the first chapter is short. I'm just getting started. Please don't be to mean to me. please review if you like, and please excuse my spelling.

Save me my prince!

Chapter 1- hungry, hungry, Charming

One, upon, a time there was a hansom prince charming. he rode threw blistering wind and scorching desert. he climes to the highest room of the tallest tower. He expected a beautiful princess but instead his prize was already won by another. He wasn't looking for love, all he wanted was to be king. both his attempts failed, and he almost died. His dream was crushed. he couldn't find work, he couldn't find food, and most impotently he couldn't find love.

Arthur's pov

'I'm ready for bed. I hope that wonderful dream comes to me again.' i thought to myself. i clime into bed. the covers where worm and the pillow was soft. Everything felt so lovely after the loge, stressful day of ruling the kingdom i just had.

_i stand in front of my castle. there is wind in my face and the sky is pure blue. suddenly clouds form above. at first, there the white fluffy kind, but they darken. thunder explodes from the clouds. Rain falls heavily. Pitter, Patter, it falls quicker. my heir is soaked and the sun was no where to be seen. i start to walk, i slip, the rain turned to ice. the ground is covered and the rain becomes hail. I hiss in pain. I try to stand, but end up back on the ground. " Will anyone help!" i yell but it only echoed. the only thing i see is the darkness. I cant see the ice, nor the hail wile it continues to fall onto me head. A bright shining light appeared. my eyes burn from the sudden light. "hello?" i call to it but it only glows brighter._

"sire? Your royal duties await. your highness?" i here this voice. A sudden shake came upon my shoulder. "I'm up, I'm up." i pull my own wait to a sitting position. I'm drowsily flicker my eyelids. "what's for breakfast?" i scratch my head waiting for a response. the servant pulled a scroll from his pocket "bacon wrap Sausage roles." My stomach twisted. not my favorite breakfast if you know what i mean. too much meat. " Five more minuets." i downy. i fell back and close my eyes. "Sire please wake up. there has bin awful news. please wake up." his pleading voice got to me. "fine, but I'm skipping breakfast."

Charming's pov

My live isn't going to get any better is it? No mom, no wife, no money what so ever. I'm starving. I tried living in the dark forest, but the animal were to fast. i tried fishing, but i had no bate. I have to live on garbage. If I'm luck i can fined a full meal. My ribs show and my skin gets paler everyday. When a guard spots me he runs me out of Far Far Away, i think they see me as a poor present. i hide my face pretty well, its not much to look at anymore. might as well change my name to Prince ugly. I don't like it but i bet i could go with it. if i could get some food, i don't really care what anyone calls me.

The dumpsters in the back of the Poison Apple aren't to bad. sometime i find beer. its not enough to get drunk, but i love the taste. I wonder the streets. my eyes have no light to them. the people that walk by gave me sneers and grunts. My hood was down, but i was too hungry to care. I made my way to the castle. pain of the hunger blinded me in my scavenge. "Hey you, state your name." I herd a man, i just couldn't comprehend what it was. "Halt, those who want to see king Arthur must state their name." That was said with much force. Once again i couldn't understand. "Peter that's prince Charming! Get him!" Yelling and the rumble of armor came closer. I started to dart to the side but a strong hand garbed my arm. The hunger got to me, no more energy. I was out cold. Black consumed me.

Arthur's pov

I sat on my thrown. I've gotten used to being "king". there's lots of paperwork. "Sire, there is a major matter to attended to." My right hand man, Jon, announced. He try's so heard not to sound annoying. i relax my head on my hand. "Alright, go ahead." he gave me a nod and continued. "The other day Charming was sited by some locals. We didn't think he would stay long, but we found him in front of the castle this morning." My head rose to this astounding news. "Where is he now?" i asked curiously. "We have him in the prison infirmary." my curiosity piked to the max. "why the infirmary?" he took out his stupid scroll. "he has a fever of 120 degrees, he as a large gash on his leg, and he seems to be anorexic." he bowed to me then turned. He didn't think i heard him but he totally said "That spoiled blond haired jerk had it coming." I gave him a giggle. Might as well go see our guest.

Charming's pov

I feel so cold. Where am i? I don't remember anything. "Hey look, he's waking up!" I can hear the voice, but i cant see anything. "WOW, i forgot how cute he is 3!" I remember this voice, but i only know it was a she. "Rapunzel, He's the one who tried to take over the kingdom. twice." there was something wet on my head. When did that get there? Reaching for it, i was stopped by a hand. "Charming, if you want to get better, leave it alone." I gave the man a grunt. he just gave me a soft giggle. "What are you giggling at?" the Rapunzel girl said. "Charming? How are you?"  
A sweet, soft male voice asked. I gave him another short grunt wile i slowly sat up. "I feel like a train hit me, then ran me over. Plus I starving. Can i have some food please?" The soft, wet cloth fell from my head. with one eye open, i take a peek at my hosts. "Of course you can have some food. is there something you prefer?" I gave a light shake at the new king Artie. I never thought i would be seeing him again. Rapunzel gave me a deathly scowl will storming out. long blond hair trailed behind her. "Don't let her bother you. So let me get that food for you." He gave me a wink. "And be a good boy wile I'm gone." he closed my cell, and gave me a soft wave. I just had to wave back before i fell back asleep.


End file.
